


Cursed

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2013 [2]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character Study, GFY, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might hate the car, but she loved the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Title: Cursed  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: The Fast and the Furious  
> Character/Pairing: Letty Ortiz  
> Rating: PG-13 (for swears)  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Spoilers for Fast and Furious.  
> Prompt: Dom or Letty- Charger  
> Author’s Note: Written for the fantabulous sionnach_ayame in honor of my 9th Writing Anniversary. I wrote Letty! I haven’t done that before. I hope you like this, sweetheart! Unbetaed.  
> Written: February 4, 2013  
> Word Count: 235

~*~*~*~*~*~

Letty really hated that fucking car.

It was cursed, she was sure of it. The Charger embodied every bad thing that had happened to Dom and the team. She snorted to herself as the tow truck backed into the drive with the twisted mess of the car attached. She was even including _Brian fucking O’Conner_ in that sentiment. He was part of the team, even if he was a Feeb. And how had that happened anyway? Last she knew he was LAPD.

Letty shook her head and returned her attention to the driver, motioning to him to adjust to the left a little. It didn’t matter what kind of law enforcement the Snowman was in. Brian was going to help her clear Dom’s name and that’s all she really cared about. Taking down Braga was just a bonus.

She would fix up this cursed piece of shit, returning the beast to its former glory, and bring Dom home. Then she was going to punch that _terco cabrón*_ right in the face for leaving her in the middle of the night. _For her own good_ , her ass. Dom got chivalrous about the weirdest shit sometimes.

After the wreck was in the garage, Letty took off Dom’s cross, kissed it once, and then hooked it over the rearview mirror. She might hate the car, but she loved the man.

It was time to get to work.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation according to Google Translate: stubborn bastard


End file.
